


Lalna's Vital Ignorance

by blackrock_soldier



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalna is asked what he thinks of Yoglabs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lalna's Vital Ignorance

Sometimes I wonder, you know? Back when we raided Ridge’s base during the cold war, I was told by Xephos that I was once part of Yoglabs staff, but I couldn’t recall that or even remember what Yoglabs was. He said I was against the experiments that occurred within the walls, and I was fired. In the end, he decided to hire me back and the base that was revealed to be the Black Site of Yoglabs was destroyed. 

Narrowly missing my death, we returned to the lab and I became a staff member once again. Still, with my apparent missing memory, everything was very new. So many rooms were off limits, and yet, I would always catch a glimpse of Xephos leading Honeydew into them without a fuss.

As much as I would like to see it as harmless, I’ve been kind of worried for Honeydew recently. He’s always taking so much medicine and sometimes I overhear Xephos telling him to use the coffee machine that has always failed to work. I don’t know... I just feel like things have changed between those two and the only one who hasn’t realized is that sweet lovable dwarf. Still, I think things will be okay. I can’t imagine Xephos hurting him... at least, not yet...

Anyway, though Yoglabs seems eerie, I think it’s nice. I can’t see why I was fired before... though, I swear I can hear my own voice echoing down the halls sometimes... psychotic and screaming at the top of my lungs...

Yoglabs is wonderful... as long as you keep looking the other way...


End file.
